Avatar Goku
by Kamon772
Summary: Two major changes in two worlds, results in Toph and Goku meeting and traveling together. Through series of events Goku is mistaken for the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

All it take is one moment, one instant, one action for one's life to change forever. This statement could not be more true for a pair of siblings from the Southern Water Tribe. They were on a fishing expedition and managed to avoid a rip current. The two siblings shared a sign of relief as they managed to avoid getting thrown off course and ending up who knows where as result. While miles away a banished prince who was traveling along his uncle was fuming as he was sure that coming here would have dealt some results in restoring his honor only to be disappointed. While underneath the water a boy and his life long companion remained in suspended animation. The course of four lives that would have been radically changed forever now would never happen because of one single miss rip current.

Though the two Southern Water Tribe sibling continued living their normal lives, the banished prince left for his next destination, and the boy continued doing nothing as that what people in supsend animation do after all. The crossing of these four lives never happened keeping the wheels of fate spin in one direction. Though regardless of this time continued marching on as it waited for no one and miss chance would be merely that missed chances.

Months later….

At the start of spring the city of Gaoling which for the last hundred years had been untouched by the Fire Nation's war against the Earth Kingdom, due to it not being in a particularly strategic location. However that all change once a man finally managed to follow the mysterious earthbender only known as the Blind Bandit home one night after successfully defending her championship title in Earth Rumble VI by beating The Boulder and having no challengers afterwards. Pleased yet slightly annoyed as if something was suppose to happen but did not, the Blind Bandit's mind was too occupy to noticed that she was being followed home.

Furious Xin Fu(the one that behind Earth Rumble) was back at his place thinking of how get back at the so called Blind Bandit for cheating him as she had been taking money from him this whole time when she did not even need to. What else could it had been as she was rich girl quite possibly one of the richest in the entire Earth Kingdom after all why would she need the money at all. At first he was just going to kidnap her and ransom her off for a few hundred gold pieces, yet that idea was shot down when he got offer from another one of his Earthbending Fighter known as Fire Nation Man. The man might not be from the Fire Nation citzen that did not mean use because he was Earthbender he was on the side of the Earth Kingdom. He was from Fire Nation colony that had been set up with the Earth Kingdom one of the original one in fact. Set up in the very first area Fire Nation had taken over and Fire Nation citizen had lived in from birth for over seventy years now.

Sozin's desire to have the Fire Nation rule the world was not just something he decided to do on whim when he saw the Great Comet (what it was called before Sozin's Comet) flying in the sky. Even after he allow his best friend the previous Avatar Roku to die in the aftermath of the volcanic eruption so big it could be seen hundred miles away. Sozin did not just sit back idling waiting for the his comet and the next Avatar be discovered a full twelve years later. What he did was use his connects to various nations at the time to get sleeper cells of people both benders and non-benders to support him so that when the time came he would be able to strike fast and hard at the other nations other nations especially the Air Nomads.

Just because you have the power to do something does not always mean you can actually do it. Striking against the Air Nomads and wiping them most of them out within a day would require a simultaneous strike on all four temples. Anything else could run the risk of let numerous Air Nomads of which one could quite possibly be the Avatar escape to safety. While they lack an army and were mostly race of pacifists, they still lived on top of remote mountains scatter across the four corners of the world. For all their technology advancement the Fire Nation was still did not have machine that let them fly through the sky that well thus even their ability to even get to the Air Nomads was limit. If wasted half your time just getting to the place that left numerous chances for your target(namely any Air Nomad you saw) to get away. So fooling Air Nomads that sided with Sozin and Fire Nation into allow them into the temple would be perfect way to strike hard and fast.

This also came into place with the other nations as well as Earth Kingdom city Taku was destory in the first attack because numerous earthbenders and non-benders allowed it be destroyed. Over the years they kept allow areas of Earth Kingdom to fall to the Fire Nation one by one. Brute focus and military might can go long way but it can not take you all the way. These Fire Nation spy served as the almost perfect people to get into various places that normal Fire Nation people could and open the way for them. Though for some reason no one spy ever returned from Ba Sing Se thus they stopped sending then there. People like Fire Nation Man's/Jing's assignment however was find and capture benders that could become possible threats. He did so by infiltrating professional Earthbending fighter rings that spread out through the nation. Those these people may only fight for the for others' entertainment now but all take is one push and some these benders could be convinced to fight for their kingdom.

A surprising amount of strongest benders that have been defending the Earth Kingdom these last hundred years have started out as unconventional place like those that were once professional Earthbending fighters. So by capturing them out before they could encounter force of Earth Kingdom, spies managed to find them first, and increase the chance of Fire Nation finally ending this war went up with every one captured. As if you take out those benders while they are still young or they have not decide to fight for their kingdom then overall force of the Earth Kingdom will drop to the point where there finding benders to stand in the way of Fire Nation's conquest were not a dime a dozen.

However hundred years of spies like Jing capturing those that that could help the Earth Kingdom was not really amounting any heavy losses in earth bender's popluation but they were making enough progress that many places already controlled by Fire Nation people started to hide the fact that they were benders in fear that they would be captured.

The reason Jing called himself Fire Nation Man however was to draw the least amount of attention to himself as possible. Though one might argue that calling yourself Fire Nation Man would in fact draw a lot attention to yourself. Well that might be true if you did not make look like you suck and loss almost all your matches. Who really gets behind the bad guy that always lose and does not give people any reason to like them.

So when Jing who had only stay with Xin Fu has been ordered the capture of all his bender fighters yet has not because of the Blind Bandit. Not knowing her true identify was the only reason that he had turned them in yet. After all despite her blindness which he knew she could quite possibly grow to be the most powerful non-Avatar Earthbender since King Bumi and even surpass him given enough time. So rather then simply take her when had no idea who she really was it was better to wait to learn her identify and capture her whole family and if possible her teacher as well. Yet upon learning she the daughter to the Bei Fong family, the Fire Nation could quite possibly have one the family with the most influence and money in the Earth Kingdom in their pocket.

Thanks to the Bei Fong Estate being on the outskirts of Gaoling it was all to easy to raid the place from behind with few of his men and take down the guards and staff(that could not be paid off) before anyone knew what hit them. Also Jing waited until her parnets were out town kidnap her too as he wanted to hold her hostage to make sure her parents did as they were told. Though despite have thick boots on the girl somehow managing to get away ruin that plan yet it was only manner time before she was found as she could not have gotten that far in her current state.

"What mean that you can not find her! How hard can it be to find one pampered blind girl" Fire Nation Man now dressed in Fire Nation uniform yelled at a bunch of earthbenders also dressed the same way.

"We searched the entire estate and could not find a single trace of her anywhere" one of them said.

"Ummm…Sir despite her being the daughter of incredibly wealthy family was not she still the best bender in the underground fighter ring you went to investigate" another said.

With a stomp the floor behind the bender's feet was propelled him forward toward his superior who then grasped him around the neck.

"That why we paid off one of her maid to put some thick boots on her feet. She must be overcoming her blindness with her earthbending somehow. So now that having rendered her completely blind and you still could not you find her. She should be no different then normal blind girl now. Even if she could still bend it should be considerable weaker now" Jing demanded.

"Having problems as I am still going to get my payment for find out who the Blind Bandit really is right" a long hair flat faced earthbender asked as he stood at the entrance to the room.

"There you go, Xin Fu" the large man said throwing a sack of coins his way.

Counting through the bag he noticed that there was something wrong here.

"Wait a minute this only half of what I was promised. Where the rest of it, Fire Nation Man" he demand getting angry.

Though before he do anything else the large man he called Fire Nation Man sunk him into the ground before he even knew what was happening.

"You will get the rest when the girl is in our hands and not any sooner. Also if wondering how all of sudden I got so good at earthbending did ever occur to you that I was simply faking it in the ring. I played the 'bad guy' after all so I am suppose to lose and look bad. 'Never judge a book by the cover' was something I thought you learned the Blind Bandit or should I say Toph Bei Fong appeared at Earth Rumble III wiping floor with the champion at the time" he said.

"Now if you want the rest of your money go out and find that girl" Xin Fu was told after being bend out the ground pushed out the room.

Meanwhile the girl in question had managed make her way underground. Hidden in cave where she normally goes to while her parents are away looking to more training from the badgermoles that taught her earthbending or just to talk to them about her latest victory. Since she was not really allow to go outside unless she snuck out and no one outside of the estate's ground even knew that she existed. The badgermoles were the close thing she had to friends. They did not talk about of course but that did not bother her as it just alright to have someone to listen to her. Her parents sure did not unless it was something they wanted to here.

Currrently Toph was sitting on the ground dressed her Blind Bandit clothes(the normal outfit she wears) trying to force a pair shoes off her feet.

"The one time I actually agree to wear shoes under the assumption that they actually take me with them to Ba Sing Se. My parents leave without me and I can not get these things off my feet" Toph yells.

Toph could not tell the maid was lying because while her parents ironically were blind to what their daughter was capable of that did not mean that the maid and especially this maid were as well. Thus they were able to prevent Toph from using her abilities to know anything was wrong until it was too late.

Elsewhere….

Things had also changed in another world as well since a massive army was divided by a internal fighting. Apparently a secret which rocked the group to the core and pissed off many of its members. Resulting in them be too busy fighting amongst themselves. Thus because this was happened BEFORE they started gathering the Dragonball to make a wish. Goku never crossed their path in his journey to get back the Four Star Dragonball. Upa's father, Bora, was never killed through being stabbed in the chest by his own spear being thrown at him by the relentless Mercenary Tao. Cause said mercenary was taking part in the internal war within the Red Ribbon Army. Since this never happened Goku never gotten beaten by him and then went to get trained by Korin at top of Korin's Tower.

However Emperor Pialf managed to get the jump on Goku and had collected all of the dragonballs before him. Pilaf summoned the eternal dragon and was about to make his wish when Goku arrived. The two got in short battle where too caught up in the moment Pialf somehow managed to forget who happened to be behind him in the background somehow. Which rather amazing considering how tall Shenron is and the huge light being give off by the seven dragon balls. In anyway regardless, Pilaf end up making a wish that once again ruined his catch at ruling the world only this time it was by his own doing.

"Goku you are so annoying I wish that you just disappear to where your own kind is!" Pilaf yelled angrily.

At this Goku vanished right before he would have bashed the short Emperor in the head.

"Huh…what?" happened Pilaf thought out loud realizing that Goku was gone and finally was going to proclaim his wish.

"Dragon I…" he started but interrupted by Shenron.

"Your wish has been granted, Farewell" he said before disappearing and dragonballs scattered across the sky in seven different direction.

"Not again!" Pilaf yelled as he realized that the wish was used to get rid of Goku yet what he also failed to noticed was that his friends had arrived in time to see Goku vanish and were glaring down at the short blue imp.

The emperor whose kingdom considers of one destoryed castle could only gulp before he got group beating from all Goku's friend who were present at the time.

After Pilaf was left twitching on the ground they all deicded to meet up again in year as at that time they would search for the Dragon Balls again use the wish to bring back Goku from where ever he was

Just where was Goku wished off to however as the wish was for him to be with his own kind. At first his friends thought he just been transported to somewhere else on the Earth to where his race was. However a search would later prove that he was no where to be found. That because his kind was not on this planet as Pilaf was right in thinking that Goku was not human yet he did not know how right he was. As in unknown to anyone even Goku himself that he was not from Earth but was Saiyan from a destroyed planet once known as Planet Vegeta. Sent to Earth as baby the reason he was thought to be human is the only real psychical different between a Saiyan and Earthling is the fact that Saiyan have tails.

However since the Shenron does not grant wish in literal sense (granting the user wish to the letter) but take the person intentions and thoughts into account. Pretty much meaning that if someone were to wish for immortality nothing at all would be able to injury them and even if it did they only show the effect for seconds before it heals over, plus they would never age. For Shenron knows that immortality, invulnerability, and eternal youth are three different things yet when most people thinking of immortality they think these three things together. For immortality basically mean that you can not die and other then not being able to die your still just as vulnerable to injury as you were before. If you could not take being hit dead on by speeding car without leaving you in traction for months if the impact and crashing into the ground did not kill you first. Then nothing would have changed after you had become immortal as you still be in traction for months yet the only thing you would not have to worry about though is dying.

So rather then sending Goku to where empty void where his home planet once resided before being destroyed or to largest number of still living Saiyan were located. Emperor Pialf thoughts on Goku's kind was someone that was not human but thought they were. So Goku was send to where another Saiyan lived under the assumption that they were human.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Woodse, TheRealDeal44, Neobahamut86, and Gunnousai for reviewing this story

Woodse and Neobahamut86 for adding this story to their Story Alert List  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Picking herself up off the ground after not really able to get these shoes off. While it was true that she unable to see using her feet. Being in cave like she was now, it was possible use her hand to use her seismic sense that way. Though not as refined as when using her feet it was still enough so Toph was not merely flaying her around and tripping over everything in her path.

However the downside to get around this way was that her 'sight' was limited as she could not 'see' that far ahead of her. Though she decided that she would need to speed things up and stop trying to free her feet because she hear voice coming from behind her.

'Did they manage to find this place' Toph thought.

The enterance was actually hidden within her own room which was why she was even able slip away in the first place. The servants that were most likely paid off to give sell her out like this assumed locking her inside her room would be enough. Good thing whoever was behind this just went with those people as they were just as blind as her parents when it came to what she was capable of.

So focus on behind and in front of her that Toph was not paying attention to above her head. This cave was not huge but it was not small either so there was enough space that even a tall person would have to jump up just to touch the ceiling. From this ceiling someone just appeared over Toph's head and crashed right into her.

"Owww…what was that all about" they said wondering why it was so dark all of sudden.

"Whoever you are get off me right now" Toph demanded.

"Someone there I can hear you but can not see" they called out

"I am under you so get off me" the Bei Fong girl demanded once again but this time shoving them off.

"Why it so dark here came" they asked.

"We are in a cave. It suppose to be dark but what are you doing down here without a light" Toph asked.

She guess that this person was not after her since why would someone that can not use seismic sense to see through earthbending come down this way without some kind of light.

"I am Goku. Who are you?" he asked in the direction he hoped Toph was in.

"I am Toph" she replied as she decided to leave out her last name as who would really believe she was a Bei Fong without some kind of proof.

Toph's head then perked up as she overhear yelling for behind them down the pathway she had just come from. Loud then before Goku ever landed on her head

"Grab my hand we are getting out of here" Toph told Goku.

She did not know Goku but also could not really leave him here as that not something she wants on her mind. Goku managed to find Toph's hand in the dark, as she then guide them through the passageway. When coming to fork she took one way instead of the other. Once they were down she got on Goku's shoulders and told him to jump allowing her to use hands to bring the ceiling around the enterance down.

"We do not need to go back that way so that why so I did that" she explained jumping down and continuing to move forward before Goku could ask.

Coming out outside of Gaoling, Toph could not wait to get this shoes that were on her feet off again. She did not want to waste time trying to get them off before getting away. That group after her had managed to catch her off guard once already so there was no telling who she was up against. Thus battle inside the cave could lead to a cave in that could be bad for both of them.

"Hey you what…." The Bei Fong girl started to ask before she felt being shoved to the ground by Goku.

Angered as she helped him get out that cave and they decide to treat her like this however since one of her hand and landed on the ground she noticed that someone had sent a earth wave at them and he pushed her out of the way so it would not strike her but him instead.

"Seriously little girl as you have given me nothing but trouble today" Jing said with a sigh.

"You are the one behind this but how and why are you trying to kidnap me" Toph demand

She struggled with the shoes on her feet. The earth wave could not have pushed Goku that far away so why was she about to know his general location as she just stop paying attention to divert all her attention on these wretched shoes.

"Seriously those are not coming off that easily as not even those with sight can get them off easily. You are not getting them off at all. They were created with the solo purpose to weaken Earthbender after all, just should be super effective against someone like you" he told her.

"Do not underestimate me" Toph said slamming her fist into the ground.

True to her word, Jing was shocked she was able to bend with her upper body to degree higher then he had expected. Earthbending after all was more about the lower body and feet. Having deal with Blind Bandit using her arms more was interesting while also seeming using them to search for an escape route or maybe help from that other person she had with them.

"If you are looking for that guy that was with you. Then can forgot him as you must have not looked over this area that well. He fell off the side of this mountain we are on, I made sure of that much as he knows too much about what's happening" Jing said smirking.

"So you were doing that one purpose. So you must be one of those guy after her" both of them heard as Jing saw the kid he thought he had take out sitting on a yellow cloud.

"Who are you?" Jing demanded as that should not be possible

"Me, I am Goku and since Toph help me out that dark cave then I guess it time to return the favor. Plus you seem pretty strong" Goku said grabbing his power pole from behind him. 


End file.
